


It Takes Two To Kill

by kallie_larry_forever



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallie_larry_forever/pseuds/kallie_larry_forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mass murder at a school is committed. It seems that the murderer is a mentally ill kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Takes Two To Kill

It was a quiet Wednesday morning when I got the call. Apparently there  
was a mass murder at Albury High school. This would be my first case  
since my accident. Today is only my third day back at work, because  
you see a few months ago, I was on a case and bookshelf collapsed on  
me and crushed my spine. I have spent the last two months in rehab.  
I'm still getting used to not being able to walk. It has been hard for  
me, because I used to be such an active person. Its taking some  
getting used to, but enough about me, I have a murder of 8 teenagers  
and two teachers to solve.

When I got out of the car at the front of the school, one of the  
teachers at me very sceptically.  
"Are you even able to solve the murder?" She spat at me.  
"Miss, just because I'm a bloody paraplegic, doesn't mean I can't  
solve a freaking murder. " I exclaimed frustrated.  
"Where are the bodies?" My partner, Detective Cashton Hemford asked,  
trying to change the subject.  
"Follow me. The bodies are in the library" Mr Austin Hackett, the  
deputy principal informed us. The two teachers followed him. I think  
one of them is the school counsellor.  
Hackett led us around the back way to the library, because he didn't  
want the students to see us, and cause a panic.  
"All we know about the murders is that they were committed by a  
sixteen year boy named Conrad McLashton. We don't know when he killed  
them or where he is." Hackett explained before we reached the Library  
All my years on the force could not prepare me for what I was about to see.  
One of the girls had been cut open from the tip of her chest, to the  
bottom of her abdomen. She was only fifteen, maybe sixteen tops. All  
her organs lay out on the ground next to her. All except one. Her  
heart is missing.  
"That's the girl he was in love with. He was really obsessed with her,  
and he couldn't handle the fact that she loved someone else. Her name  
is Calais Thornbry" The school counsellor told me when he saw the look  
on my face. I was disgusted.  
"Her heart is missing." Hemford pointed out.  
"I think that the killer loved this girl so much, that he took her  
heart to always have a part of her." I said,  
About ten meters from the girl, laid a boy who couldn't be much older  
than sixteen, maybe seventeen. His throat had been slit, his left hand  
had been cut off, his right eye was missing and some of his teeth had  
been pulled out. His braces were twisted in some places and broken in  
others. There was blood all over his body, and all over his clothes  
"That's Calais' boyfriend, Baxter Phelps. He meant everything to her,  
and she was his whole world. Calais and Baxter where deeply, madly in  
love. They weren't extremely popular among their peers, especially  
Calais. She liked to mouth off and start shit with most of the girls  
in her year." Hackett explained with a sense of annoyance in his  
voice. I thought that was weird, but shook it off.  
I scanned the room and noticed a nerdy looking girl about three meters  
from Calais Thornbry. From what I could see, one of her ears had been  
cut off and she had been stabbed multiple times in the chest and I  
think her wrists had been slit, but it was hard to tell because there  
was way too much blood.  
"Who is that girl next to Calais?" I asked Hackett.  
"She detective is Tanesha Horan, the best friend. Those two were so  
close; they could be considered the same person. Tanesha is the one  
who went off at Conrad and told him that Calais would never love him,  
so he should just move on and get over it. Conrad didn't like that. He  
didn't like anyone to talk to him like that." I was actually surprised  
to hear that the girls were so close. From both their appearances and  
what I had been told about them, Tanesha didn't seem like the type of  
person someone like Calais would be friends with.  
I analysed the three bodies for a minute before I connected the dots  
and figured something out.  
"Oh my god. I think I know why he killed these three the way he did  
and took those particular body parts."  
"Why?" Hemford asked looking up from where he was analysing the deep  
cut on Baxter's throat.  
"Calais broke his heart, so that would explain why he took hers. I'm  
guessing he cut off Baxter's hand and eye, and pulled out his teeth  
because Baxter got to touch and look at Calais the way he wanted to,  
and he got to kiss her, and it seems that he cut off Tanesha's ear  
because she made him listen to her go off about how Calais would never  
love him. It all makes sense. Everything was done for a reason in his  
own twisted mind."  
"Ok, so we know why he killed these three, but what about the other  
five kids and the two teachers detective?" The teacher who looked at  
me funny when I arrived questioned Cashton. She was completely  
ignoring my existence. "Why did he kill them then?"  
"I'm guessing they were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." I  
spat at her, annoyed with her attitude.  
"Conrad is fucking psychotic and deranged. All this because a girl  
didn't love him. He seriously needs help."  
"Quick question, who are the two teachers?" I asked Hackett  
"Well, um they are um, Mr Zachary Shoeman, the head of science, and um  
Mrs Diana Hoynleson, the school Librarian." Hackett said uneasily.  
The coroner, forensic team, and a few members of the police force  
finally arrived.  
"Um, I guess we will leave you guys to it then. You know where I am if  
you need me." Hackett said before leaving the library with his two  
members of staff following him closely behind.  
Everyone got to work and was silent for a few minutes before, the  
coroner spoke up.  
"The way five of these kids and the two teachers were killed is  
completely different then the way the other three kids were murdered."  
"What do you mean?" I asked. I haven't had a chance to look at the  
other bodies. I have been too busy analysing the open chest of a  
teenage girl.  
She was looking at the wounds on Tanesha's chest.  
"I mean, with these three," She said gesturing to Tanesha, Baxter, and  
Calais' pale, limp bodies, "They were all killed in slightly different  
ways. The bodies are gross and mangled. With the rest of them, they  
have all been killed in almost the exact same way. They have all been  
either stabbed in the back or stabbed in the chest. This whole case  
just doesn't make sense."  
"We need to find this kid and get him some serious help, before he  
does something like this again." Hemford spat. Cashton Hemford hates  
murders against kids. He thinks anyone who kills a minor, should get  
the death sentence. He feels really strongly about it.  
"Detectives, come look at this." The head of the forensic team, called  
me and Muke over. He was examining, the wounds on the two teachers.  
"Look at the way he has been stabbed." He said pointing to the male's  
chest, "Then look at the way she has been stabbed." He said pointing  
to the wounds on the woman's chest. "The wounds are different. They  
were killed by not only a different weapon, but also a different  
person. Some of them were stabbed in the back and they have wounds  
that are all horizontal, where as the ones who were stabbed in the  
chest all have vertical wounds. There has been more pressure applied  
to the chest wounds then the back wounds."  
"So not only are we looking for Conrad, but now we have to figure out  
who helped him, and find them." Hemford sighed annoyed.  
"Cashton, can you please go and get Hackett and the counsellor?"I  
asked him, trying not to lose my cool with him.  
"Sure."  
A few minutes later, Hemford returned with Mr Hackett, the school  
counsellor and some woman who I have never met before.  
"Detective, this is Dr Ashton Irwin."Hackett informed us.  
"I am the psychologist of Conrad Alexander McLashton.  
"What can you tell us about his mental state?" I asked her.  
She sat down at one of the many tables.  
"About 18 months ago, I diagnosed him with bipolar, depression, and  
anxiety. I had to change his bipolar meds three times since he was  
diagnosed. Last week, I re-diagnosed him and discovered he also had  
Schizophrenia and multi personality disorder. I told his mum last week  
after the session, that I thought it would be best for him if he was  
institutionalised. She said that he was fine and I didn't know what I  
was talking about. Because he is under 18, he can't be admitted  
without parental permission. This boy is so sick and needs  
professional help. The only way he can be institutionalised without  
having to go through his parents is if he is arrested and is found to  
be too mentally unstable to be trialled"  
"So if we find and arrest him, then can he get the help he needs that  
his mother won't let him have?" Hemford asked,  
"Yes. If his mother just let us get him the help he needs, this." She  
said gesturing to the bodies in the library "would have never  
happened."  
"Detective, you better come and see this." Sergeant Tyler Sivalt  
called out. He was in the computer room that was connected to the  
library. He was staring at something in the bin. I went over to see  
what he was looking at. Inside the bin, was a penis. Of all the  
things.  
"Who's do you think it is? Sergeant Sivalt asked  
"If I had to guess, I'd say that I would belong to Mr Baxter Phelps." I sighed.  
"Sergeant, could you please bag it for me?" I asked him as I left  
the room to investigate Baxter. This was one weird murder.  
" Here you go Detective." Sergeant Sivalt said, handing me the  
evidence bag. I took the bag off him and placed it on my lap.  
"How do we know if it is Baxter's penis or not?" Constable Eliza  
Franklin asked me, staring at the body, like she was hoping the answer  
would just appear.  
"Um, well, someone needs to um pull down his pants, and we need to see  
if he is um missing a penis or um not." I explained to them uneasily.  
I didn't like the idea of anyone having to pull down the pants of a  
dead body. Not something any person in their right mind would do if  
they had a choice.  
"Who gets the honour of doing that?" Franklin asked concerned  
"Well, I can't." I pointed out  
Constable Franklin went really white.  
"I guess I'll do it then." Sergeant Sivalt sighed.  
He got down on his knees next to the body and carefully pulled the  
pants down. As he did, I noticed a massive pool of blood under the  
pelvic area of the body, which confirmed what I already thought.  
Sivalt pulled the pants down, and as I thought, the penis was missing.  
"What kind of person does something like that?" Sergeant Sivalt spat  
disgusted, as he got up onto his feet.  
"A person with severe mental health problems, who is being denied the  
help he so disparately needs." Dr Irwin spat with a hint of  
irritation and anger in her voice.  
"You really don't like his mother much, do you?" I sighed.  
"I absolutely hate her. What kind of person doesn't let their mentally  
ill child get the help, he so desperately needs? I mean fucking  
seriously." She was swearing and carrying on. She was having a full on  
rant.  
I thought about what she had said for a minute.  
"The kind of person who has a reason to not want to send their child  
to a mental institution." I realised why the mother wouldn't want her  
son to be institutionalised. "I think that the mother might have a  
history of mental illness, and had be sent to an institution. That  
would explain why she doesn't want her son to be in one."  
Ashton thought about it. "You might be right."  
"It's my job. I'm paid to be right"  
"Yeah, but you aren't paid to be a smart arse." Franklin smirked.  
"Ok, enough. We have a murder to investigate." Sergeant Sivalt groaned  
with annoyance.  
"I have a question. Why would he have cut off the penis?" Constable  
Franklin asked us uneasily and confused.  
"Simple, Conrad must have know that Calais and Baxter were sexually  
active." I shrugged.  
"I ran a scan on the teens that were murder." The head of the  
forensic team, Josephine Daniels told us.  
"They are 15 year old Delilah Burnett, 17 year old Brady Wilkins, 13  
year old Samson Stevens, 16 year old Katrina Kimpsworth and 16 year  
old Scarlett Mason."  
"Is there any connection to them?" Hemford asked.  
"None what so ever. This whole murder does not make any bloody sense.  
It all seems kind of random."

For a further hour, everyone went back to work. The bodies were being  
analysed and the reports were getting written up when the photo was  
discovered. It seems that someone had slipped it under the door. They  
had obviously wanted us to find it. The photo answered some of our  
unanswered questions, but still not all of them. In the photo, a tall  
guy, about 6 foot 1, maybe 6 foot 2, was stabbing a girl in the back.  
He was wearing a black hoodie. I could tell it was a man by his body  
structure, I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know who he was.  
"Cash, look at this photo. I think you and me need to go and pay a  
visit to Conrad, and see if he will tell us who helped him commit this  
murder." I said to him, handing him the photo.  
At least we now know that 'Conrad' must have stabbed the victims in  
the chest. I don't know if I believe this Conrad kid killed them or  
not. Hackett seems to be going out of his way to frame him. I went  
over to speak with Sergeant Sivalt. " Sergeant, Detective Hemford and  
I are going to question a murder suspect. Call one of us if you find  
anything."  
"Will do detective."  
The drive was short. It's weird, because I'm the one who would  
normally drive anywhere, but now I can't. Everything is so much harder  
now. It is all going to take some getting used to.  
"You okay?" Cashton asked me concerned. He always worried about me  
more then he should.  
"Yeah, I'm just thinking about how much harder everything is now." I sighed.  
He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "It's going to be ok El.  
Everything will be fine."  
"How can you be so sure Cashton?"  
"Because you're a strong woman, and you always overcome every obstacle  
life throws at you." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it  
lightly. "You haven't let anything bring you down before. Don't let  
this be any different."  
"Thank you." I said, giving him a small smile.  
"What for?"  
"Everything you have done for me"  
Cashton didn't let go of my hand till we stopped.  
He helped me out of the car, because I still struggle getting in and  
out of the car sometimes.  
The woman, who opened the door, wasn't exactly what had expected. She  
looked horrible. I'm guessing she either is or was in the past, a drug  
addict. Possibly crystal meth. Her skin was slightly yellow and most  
of her teeth were missing.  
"Mrs McLashton?" I asked  
"Fuck no. My name is Miranda Simmons. McLashton was my son's deadbeat  
father's name. Fucking useless cunt he was." I swear to god, she is  
the biggest Bogan ever.  
"Was?" What did she mean by was.  
"He was shot last year. Apparently he stole some guy's fucking cocaine  
and the guy wasn't exactly fucking thrilled, now was he?"  
"Miss Simmons, I was wondering if your son was home." Cashton spoke up  
for the first time since we arrived.  
"He is up in his room. Who the fuck are you two anyway?"  
"We are detectives. Your son is a suspect in a mass murder at his school."  
"CONRAD TRISTAN MCLASHTON, GET YOUR FUCKING ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
A tall pale boy walked down the stairs. His long, black fringe covered  
half his face. On the side of his face I could see, had a ring through  
the lip and one through the nose. He had spacers and spikes in his  
ears. He wore black, ripped jeans, and a black shirt for what I  
assumed was a scremo band called Motionless in White.  
"Conrad, we would like to ask you a few questions." Cashton said to  
him once he reached the bottom of the stairs.  
Conrad shrugged his shoulders and walked into what I assumed was the  
lounge room. He half laid, half sat on the lounge. Cashton sat down in  
the arm chair, which of course didn't match the lounge. Come to think  
of it, I think the whole house probably has mixed match furniture.  
"We have reason to believe you are responsible for the brutal murder  
of three of your peers." Cashton said angrily.  
"We also have reason to believe you and someone else killed two  
teachers and five other students." I said calmly. If this was a good  
cop, bad cop situation, I for sure would be good cop and Cashton would  
be the bad cop.  
"Did you kill them?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" I asked curiously.  
"That bitch knew how I felt and she played me. Her boyfriend rubbed  
the fact that he had the one thing I wanted in my face. Tanesha was  
always a bitch to me. She always pushed my buttons. If you ask me,  
they deserved to die"  
"Ok, but what about the other kids and the two teachers? Did they  
deserve to die too?" Cashton spat.  
"It wasn't my idea bloody to kill them." He half yelled, half whined.  
Cashton got up right in Conrad's face. "Whose idea was it then?" He yelled  
"Mr fucking Hackett. "Conrad got up. He wasn't much shorter than Cash.  
"Now get the fuck out of my face." He spat before sitting back down.  
I grabbed Cashton's arm. "Sit down Cash."  
"What do you mean? Hackett told you to kill them?"  
"Yes. I only killed Mr Shoeman, Delilah and Scarlett. He killed Mrs  
Hoynleson, Brady Samson Stevens and Katrina."  
"Why did he want you to kill them?" I asked, trying to make sense of everything.  
"Um, I think he said that he was having an affair with Mrs Hoynleson.  
She wanted to tell her husband and Hackett's wife. "  
"Why the hell did you two kill the others though?"  
"Because he didn't want any witnesses." Conrad said as though it was  
obvious. This poor kid has some serious problems. His mood and  
attitude can change in the matter of seconds.  
"Conrad, I'm really sorry, but you're going to need to come with us."  
I said sadly.  
"Ok." He said jumping off the lounge, and following Cashton out.  
"Bye mother." He yelled out sarcastically before slamming the front  
door closed.  
"Shouldn't we tell your mother?" I asked confused  
"Nah, she doesn't care what happens to me, apart from being  
institutionalised. As long as I'm not in 'the loony bin', my mother  
doesn't give a shit what happens to me."  
"She sounds like a lovely person." Cashton laughed opening the car  
door for Conrad.  
"Oh she is." Conrad smirked before getting in the car and closing the door.  
"Do we take him with us?"  
"We might as well Cash. He might be able to help us."  
"You can kinda see he has mental illnesses. I'm just hoping we can  
help the poor kid."  
"So am I. His mother seems like a drug addict, and no kid should have  
to deal with a mother like his." I sighed.

"Why did you bring the kid back?" Sergeant Sivalt asked us when we  
got back to the library.  
"He told us who helped him commit this murder." I said grinning like a  
Cheshire cat.  
"Sergeant, can you please go and get Mr Hackett. He will want to know  
who helped Conrad commit the murder." Cashton smirked  
"Of course detective, but what are you both grinning?" He asked. He  
was very confused.  
"You'll see." I smirked. I am going to be so happy once this bastard  
is behind bars.

"Sergeant Sivalt said you have something important that you want to  
tell me." Hackett said with annoyance.  
"Austin Hackett, you are under arrest for the murder of Diana  
Hoynleson, Brady Wilkins, Samson Stevens and Katrina Kimpsworth."  
Cashton said handcuffing him. "You have the right to remain silent.  
Anything you say or do will be held against you in a court of law. You  
have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be  
assigned to you".  
"I don't understand." Ashton said confused.  
"He was having an affair with Diana Hoynleson. She had enough and  
started to feel guilty. She wanted to tell her husband, and Hackett's  
wife, but he didn't want that to happen." I explained. "Is that about  
right?"  
"The bitch was pregnant." He yelled. "Fucking slut got pregnant and  
wanted to confess everything to her husband and my wife. I could not  
let that happen."  
"What?! You mean to tell me that you killed her because she was  
pregnant?" Constable Franklin spat with disgust.  
"I couldn't let her tell people."  
"We better get these two down to the station." I sighed. I went over  
to Conrad and put the handcuffs on him. "I'm sorry to handcuff you  
Conrad, but you're under arrest for murder, so I have to do it."  
"It's ok detective. I understand completely." He said giving me a very  
small, forced smile.

"Get in the car, and don't make this any harder for you Hackett."  
Cashton said shoving Hackett into the car.  
"I hope that you are able to get the help you need." I said to him pitifully.  
"So do I." He said before Cashton closed the door.  
"That poor kid." I sighed.  
Cashton squatted down in front of me, and grabbed my hands.  
"Look at me El. Everything is going to be ok. Conrad is going to get  
the help he needs. Trust me."  
"I trust you, and I know he will get the help he needs. I just can't  
believe his mother wouldn't let him get help. What kind of mother  
would do that to their child? It is such a cruel and selfish thing to  
do."  
Cashton shook his head and laughed. "Eliza Hemford, I freaking love  
you so much." He said, before kissing me.  
"I would be worried if you didn't love me. We have been married for  
almost 9 years." I laughed.  
"9 years of marriage and two kids later, and we are still going  
strong." He smirked kissing me again.  
"Come on Cash, we need to get these two down to the station."

Arthur Hackett got sentenced to 30 years in jail, with chance of  
parole after 25 years. The judge deemed Conrad unfit to be trialled  
and he got the help he needed. He was admitted to a mental institution  
in Melbourne, only three days after he was arrested.


End file.
